Fairy Tail Reunion
by Cara KnightWalker
Summary: After Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, Erza and Jellal married. Me (as Ashlynn) invite them in my Fairy Tail Reunion Show. To tell me what they have done in the 10 years. Follow me in this reunion to know what's up with them. R&R.
1. First off all

**AN: Hey is my first time ever writing a Fairy Tail story, so if there is a mistake you can just write it in the review so I can know the mistake. Hope you guys like chapter 1. Don't forget R&R (^3^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the studio...<strong>

"What's your name?" said a big man wearing a black suit and holding a clipboard

"I'm the hostess" I said

"Sorry Ms. Mionze" the big man said

"You better be, and please add this names to the clipboard: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernades, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser. Kay?"I said

"Okay, Ms. Mionze" said the big man and opened the door to the set

As I walked into the set, I got greeted with my staff

"Ms. Mionze, the room for the reunion, is ready" said a girl in 19's outfit

"Can I see the room?" I said

"Sure Ms. Mionze" said the girl and showed me the room

The room was filled with all light color even my favorite type of color Neon color, there is a bunch of couches, a single couch the color of the couches are white, a red carpet from the front door to thee couches.

"Miss, the makeup crew is ready" said a woman wearing a a light tank top above the tank top is a blue sweater, a black skinny jeans and a light gray slip on shoes

"Okay" I said "Lead the way"

So the girl ,lead me to the makeup room

**Inside the makeup room...**

"Okay, since Ma'dam already come, I will introduce you who I am. I am Lee Kiro Yong, if you can see I'm from Korea, you can call me Kiro. This is my assistant, Claire Qaia, Jess Swata and Jung Dong Lee, my sister. How about we start making you look pretty?" Kiro said

"Sure" I said shortly

"Then let's start working,my assistants" said Kiro in a loud voice

While they do there stuff, I fish out my Iphone to text Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza to tell their husband

_Hey can you meet me in my studio? _

I sent to all one of them. And they replied

_Why?_

_I have a surprise for you guys, and bring your husband too _

I replied

After 1 hour of sitting, my butt feels numb, and thankfully the makeup is already done so I can strech for a while

I check my messages to see if they already reach to the studio

From Levy:

_Me and Gajeel are on the way, were going to be there like ten minutes _

_From Lucy:  
><em>

_Wait for a while Natsu dropped by at Starbucks, be there like three minutes_

From Juvia:

_Juvia and Gray are having traffic jam_

From Erza:

_Should we wear formal or casual?_

I answer:

_Just wear casual_

_So I wait them by playing games, and listen to music_

* * *

><p><strong>Huff... I am really exhausted writing this story in the middle of the night, so I hope you like the first chapter. R&amp;R. Till the second chapter<strong>


	2. Finally they Arrived and Agreed

**Hey Guys, this is chapter 2 of Fairy Tail Reunion. While thanks to some random catchy songs I have an idea for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the set...<strong>

"Hey, my friend here, Ashley asked us meet her here. So do you have by any chance see her pass by or..?" asked a pink headed guy

"What's your name?" asked the big man (mention in chapter 1)

"Natsu Dragneel" the pink headed guy said

"It's really funny, a boy who had a pink hair, do you dye it or is it natural?" asked the big man started to laugh

"It's natural" Natsu said with a little bit sound of cranky

"And who's beside you" asked the big man trying to hold his laugh

"She's my wife" Natsu said

"Her name?" asked the big man

"Lucy Heartifilia" Natsu said

"Now, answer my first question" Natsu said

"What question?" asked the big man looked with a question mark in his face

Natsu face palmed

"Do you by any chance see this girl the name Ashley?" asked Natsu

"You mean by the name of Ashley is Ashlynn?" asked the big man

"Yeah, do you see her?" asked Natsu

With no answer of Natsu last question, the big man opened the door and say

"Welcome to set number 09" he said

So Natsu and Lucy went inside to the set...

**Inside the set...**

"Why would she have our surprise here?" Lucy said while holding Natsu's hand

"I don't know, honey" Natsu said

While they were walking a around, they were interupted by a girl in the outfit of the 19's (mention in chapter 1)

"Hello, but what are actually you both doing here?" the girl said

"We're looking for the name Ashlynn Mionze" said Lucy

"She's in her dressing room" said the girl in 19's

"I'm Claudia, one of the staff of this set" said Claudia "And you both are?"

"I'm Lucy, my husband, Natsu" said Lucy

"Well how about I take you guys to her dressing room?" asked Claudia

"Sure" said Lucy

In the middle of peace, the door where Lucy and Natsu went in burst open (not litterally) there was a red headed girl and a blue headed boy standing in front of the door

"I can't believe you almost chop his head off" said the blue headed boy

"He called you weird, because of your hair color" said the red headed girl "It will be a disgrace to the Fernades family"

"What unexepcted guest, Erza and Jellal" said Natsu

"What are you two doing here?" asked Erza

"I'm getting my surprise from Ashley" said Natsu

"You mean Ashlynn" said Jellal who is behind Erza hiding

"Shut up" said Natsu

"Woah, Mr. Natsu we don't use harsh words for no reason" said Claudia

"Who's this chic?" asked Erza

"So rude of me, I'm Claudia" said Claudia to the new couple who just come

"How about let's get going?" asked Lucy to Claudia

"That'll be a good idea, Mr. Natsu, we are going to continue to the dressing room" said Claudia

"We'll join" said the new couple who come

"Then let's g-" said Claudia interupted by a bursting door opened (LITTERALLY)

The door turned frozen

"There honey, door opened, easy peasy" said a black headed boy

"Juvia, thinks it is not what we should do" said Juvia the light blue headed girl

"Gray and Juvia? Why is this happening? Next couple is going to be Gajeel and Levy" said Natsu

"Hey guys" said a girl wearing a red glasses while waving

"Yo" said a guy who had a lot of piercings

"Spoke too soon" Natsu muttered to himself

"You guys must be looking for Ashlynn right?" asked Erza

"Yeah, how did you know? Have you see her yet? Can you take us there?" asked Levy enthusiastically

"I haven't even see her yet.I'm the first one here but I can get to see her the last one" said Natsu

"Stop your whinning, Natsu. And actually Claudia can take us to Ashlynn" said Erza while showing who Claudia is

"Can you take us there now, hurry!" said Gajeel

"Yeah, sure I can" Claudia said "Then let's go people"

**After 10 minutes of walking...**

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"Who's there?" asked the girl who is inside the dressing room

"It's me , Claudia and your friends" said Claudia

"Just open the door, it's open" said the girl inside the dressing room

So Claudia opened the dressing room's door, and we can see, Ashlynn lying in her hazel chocolate couch,while typing some thing in her laptop

"Hey guys" I said " You can go now, Claudia"

"Where is the surprise?" asked Natsu

"There is actually no surprise" I said and gently closed my laptop

"What?!" all the boys said

"So what are we actually here for?" asked Gray

"Be on my reunion show" I said

"What is the reunion show for?" Levy asked

"Because you guys barely meet up, so I made this show for you guys" I said

"I meet Erza and Jellal's house once a week" Natsu said

"Really?" asked Erza

"You mean once a year, hon" said Lucy

"Okay, that's what she says" Nastu said

"Hey!" Lucy screamed to Natsu

"Sorry, fine probably she's right but we are already too mature to meet this people, because we are really busy with our work" Natsu said

"Well, until this show is closed you don't need to work, all your needs are already in my hands, **BUT**, I am not paying stuff that's weird and useless, like a bicycle" I said and make a face too Natsu

"HEHEHE" he said with a grin

"You can buy anything you want but it have to be useful, and I can see what you are buying because, if it's put into my credit card, there will be notification, so I know it" I said

"Okay" Everyone said

"Lucy I want, you too lookover, what Natsu is buying, because sometimes he can be unpredictable" I whispered to Lucy and she nodded

"What did you she say to you" Natsu asked to Lucy, just shrug

"These are my credit card, each card is for 1 person, use it wisely when you use it" I said and distrubute my cards to them

"We're going to owe her a lot of money" said Jellal

"So you guys want to be in the show?" I asked

**"OF COURSE!" **all of them say in one time

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, again , so this it the second chapter. I don't know when am I going to post the third chapter but I already got an idea for it. But I think I'm going to post it this week, no promises (cause' I suck keeping promises), so bye guys till the third Before I can end it here there fullnames are not all change, Here's the list<strong>

**-Natsu and Lucy's back name is still the same, because if you say Lucy Dragneel it's kind of nice but there is something missing, if you say Natsu Heartfilia, it's like for a girl's name than boys name. In conclusion, Lucy's longname is still the same nor Natsu's.**

**-Erza Scarlet= Erza Fernades, Jellal's long name is still the same.**

**-Juvia Lockser= Juvia Fullbuster, Gray's longname is still the same.**

**-Levy McGarden= Levy Redfox, Gajeel's long name is still the same.**

**That is probably it. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

**CHAO~**


	3. Questions

**Hey guys, so it's the third chapter, I updated it too fast because, I don't have anything to do so why don't I update this story today. I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

"Let's go over here" said Ashlynn as she guide to a room full of couches

"Natsu and Lucy over there, Levy and Gajeel seat beside Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal seat here, Juvia and Gray seat beside Erza and Jellal" Ashlynn said and she sat in a single couch

"How about we start, before I go to sleep" said Natsu

"Cameraman, would you like to record now?" Ashlynn asked

"Sure" said the cameraman " In 1,2,3 ACTION"

"Welcome, people of Fiore to the Fairy Tail Reunion Show" Ashlynn said "Let's introduce the star Natsu Dragneel"

"Hey Guys" Natsu said and wave

"Lucy Dragneel"

"Hello" she said and wave

"Levy Redfox"

"Hey" Levy said and wave

"Gajeel Redfox"

"Yo" Gajeel said

"Erza Fernades"

"It's a plesure" Erza said and wave

"Jellal Fernades"

"Uh, hello" Jellal said and just look down to his shoes

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Sup" Gray said and wave

"Juvia Fullbuster"

"Hello" said Juvia and waving her hands off, and Gray stop Juvia from waving

"So if I see from here, you guys are couples, more happy you guys are already married" Ashlynn said with full excitement

"Yeah" All of them answered together except for Ashlynn

"After you guys married, do you meet this people again? Natsu and Lucy answer the qustion" Ashlynn said

"Well, we meet them if it's a must, special occasion and once a year" Natsu said

"I think it's almost often you meet them" Ashlynn said"Levy and Gajeel"

"I think we never met them again, right dear?" asked Levy to Gajeel

"Yeah" Gajeel answered shortly

"Erza and Jellal" Ashlynn said

"Jellal is still wanting to blend with the environment, so we only go to malls and grocery stores" Erza said

"Last but not least, Gray and Juvia" Ashlynn said

"Well,we only went to Natsu and Lucy's house, if we want to, but these days we are busy so we can't go to his house" said Gray

"What kind of busy?" Ashlynn asked

"Papers, from office" Gray said

"I got a question" said Ashlynn "Did you wear a suit or nothing to the office"

"I don't want to talk about it" said Gray

"Come on, melt the ice" Ashlynn said

"Fine. I did not wear anything" said Gray embarrassed, and after that everyone except Gray laugh there heads off, some of them fell down to the floor and still laughing even his wife, Juvia laughing

"Okay, okay, let's not make this ice man mad now" joked Ashlynn, and everyone stop laughing and the one who's lying on the floor stand up and sit

"Juvia, a question for you" said Ashlynn and she was holding a paper, which they do not know

"Yes" said Juvia politely

"Do you still think Lucy is your love rival?" ask Ashlynn

"Uhh... Juvia thinks Lucy is not her love rival anymore" said Juvia

"Okay last question, before we end it" said Ashlynn, everyone nodded "What did you guys did before you guys married?" asked Ashlynn

* * *

><p><strong>At last I finish this chapter, sorry for the short chapterbut it turned up sooo long , I got writer's block so I can't write anything, but BTW I hope you guys enjoy it. Chapter 4 is already in my mind , and probably I can post tonight (in my time zone) Bye guys <strong>


	4. Summer Party

**Hello, I'm back writing this story again, I'm going to make this short, so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3...<p>

"What did you guys did before you guys married?" asked Ashlynn

* * *

><p>Gray started to open his mouth "I think it was the thanksgiving party"<p>

"No, it was the Christmas celebration in Natsu and Lucy's house" said Erza

"No, Juvia thinks it's the halloween party, by Juvia and Gray" said Juvia, everyone face palm

"It was after Lucy and Natsu married" everyone screamed at Juvia

"I think it was the Summer Party" said Lucy "By Erza and Jellal. After three weeks Gajeel and Levy, they were the first one in here"

"Yeah" said Erza that just start realizing the party, that she made last year

"Can you please tell me" said Ashlynn

"Sure" said Jellal

"Okay we will tell you" said everyone except Ashlynn

* * *

><p><strong>The story was on 10 July at 3.00-7.00<strong>

"Lucy, I know you want to go the party, but you don't have to be in rush" said a pink hair boy

"Natsu, look at this outfit" said a blond girl and showing her outfit to her boyfriend

"If I said something wrong you're going to kill me with your spirits" Natsu said and cover himself

"This outfit is bought by my own jewels, that cost a lot. Never have a partying outfit this good, so pick up the pace" said Lucy "Come on" and Lucy held my hands till the front of the line, beside the actual line, and in the middle of the way, Natsu accidently bumped someone in the arm

"OMG!, did Natsu just bump me" said a girl

"I'm sorry, that's my bad" said Natsu and look apologetically

"WHAT!, why are you sorrying me it's the best thing that happen to me, I am going never wash this hand again" said the girl

"Hi I'm Lucy" said Lucy politely to the body guard, who Erza and Jellal hire them

"Hi Lucy" said the body guard sweetly, and after that his voice changed into a serious voice "End of the line"

"No..no...you see I'm Erza and Jellal best friend, they said we can just go in" said Lucy starting to get furios

"Still, end of the line" said the body guard

"Let me handle him" said Natsu and make his way in front of the body guard

"You better open, this frickin' door which lead to the party" said Natsu toughly "And it said it's a party, all party have an open door and this party the door is closed, so you see the problem here..."

"The only problem here is, you are not in the back of the line" said the body guard again, because of Natsu afraid of the body guards face which looked like a serial killer, he said "I think we should go back at the line

"Don't let me use this on you" said Lucy and show her golden key, which is Loke's

"I'm scared" said the body guard sarcastically

"Well here it goes...Gate of the Lion, I ope-" said Lucy half way until someone interupted, by opening the door to the party, where they found out its a blue hair guy

"Get away from the stuff mushroom, you monsters" screamed the blue hair guy to some people inisde the party

"Jellal" screamed Natsu to get attention

"Oh..Hey guys you're missing a great party" said Jellal

"This bastard...I mean this fine gentlemen of yours, won't let us in" said Natsu

"Ben, what did I tell, if anyone comes up to this door and gives you an attidude, that clearly means they're important and you need to let them in" said Jellal

"Sorry, Mr. Fernades" said Ben and let Lucy and Natsu go in

"Sorry guys, you'll get inside after the important people" said Jellal informing them, the non 'important' people groaned

After three of them went inside, the party is cool, dark lighted by a disco ball and music blasted loudly

and very soon Erza came running to them

"Hey guys" said Erza

"Hey" said Natsu and Lucy together

"This place have been full, ever since... I don't know" said Erza

"Yeah...we're very proud" said Jellal,that suddenly is holding a water gun

"We?" said Erza and shot a glance to Jellal

"I'll refill the onion dip" said Jellal and leaving, while still holding the water gun

"Wendy had a lot of clothes sent here, and she hate it all, make the long story short, Wendy fire the people heads rolls, and clothes from Edolas, which cost a lot of jewels. Now if Wendy asked if she look good, you have tell her, that she is pretty" said Erza

"Why do girls obessed so much with their clothes?, I just picked whatever's clean of the floor" said Natsu proudly and he smiled

"It shows" said Erza and Lucy together at the same time, feeling being mocked Natsu went somewhere

"Hey, have you seen Levy and Gajeel

Somewhere over the rainbow...

"Gajeel, are we suppose to be in Erza and Jellal's Summer Party?" said Levy, which she can see they were heading for the park

"Before we go there, I have a surprise" said Gajeel

"What's the surprise?" asked Levy curiously

When they stopped in front of the big tree

"What is it Gajeel?" asked Levy

When Gajeel reach his back pocket, Levy is curious what is he taking, after that Gajeel kneel down and take Levy's hands and when he want to say the normal 'I want to be your wife' sentence, Levy screamed "Yes", so Gajeel put the ring in her ring finger, after that Levy looked at the ring that Gajeel gave her for going to be her wife, and

"Let's go to the party" said Gajeel and Levy said "Yes", and they walk to Erza and Jellal's house

Back at the Party

"Gray" said Natsu and do their handshake

"How's your girl" said Gray

"Fine. Yours ?" asked Natsu

"Fine too, but kind of annoying, she called me everyday at 2 AM" said Gray

"That gotta sucks" said Natsu

"Yup" said Gray and walk to the punch booth

"Where is she now" asked Natsu

"She's not here" said Gray

"Why?" Natsu asked

"Family Bussiness" Gray said

Near the food booth

A kid grabbed a meatball and throw it at his best friend like a baseball

"Hey those are meatballs, not baseballs" shouted Jellal at them

"Hon, those kids" said Erza

"No, there little monsters with no manners " shouted back Jellal to them and Erza

"Who are you calling a monster" shout the little kid

"Don't make use thing" said Jellal and prepare to aim to the monster, and the kid look at him with a deathly look, which make Jellal's self esteem become really low, after his friend throw the meatball to the kid, he's acting like he's a professional at throwing the meatball, and shoot it at Jellal's forehead, and Jellal's face changed into an angry look

"Don't crack the plate" said the kid

"Don't say I didn't warn you" said Jellal and start shooting water to boy, but the boy was already afraid of it so he ran near the DJ booth and accidently the machine got into the water, and it electricuted, thankfully the DJ lean back from the machine so he didn't get electricuted, and the DJ said "Seriously, Jellal", and everyone make their mouth shape 'o' and making the sound too

"Nobody told you people to stop dancing" said Jellal

"Hang on, everyone give me a second" said the DJ and he plugged his phone to the sound sytem, thankfully it worked and he said again "You owe me, Jellal"

After that the night went all fine, and in 7.00 PM everyone went home

* * *

><p>"That's the story of the 'party'" said Gray<p>

"So when did Gajeel and Levy married then?" asked Ashlynn

"Three weeks, after that" said Lucy

"Oh..." said Ashlynn

After talking about stuff...the shooting ends

"Be here by 09.00 AM" said Ashlynn, they all nodded and left. After 30 minutes Ashlynn in her dressing room, she went home

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys (again)㈇5, what's up❓ just asking (I can't believe I have emojis in the keyboard options, that's why I have emojis there) so that's for the chapter folks, I hope you guys like it, and please check my other story 'Fairy Tail Prank War' ^^. Thanks for reading<strong>


End file.
